Larme au Poing et autres histoires
by Neko-oh
Summary: Courtes fics en collaborations avec Tilicho . (voir Spero Patronum) Reviews svp .
1. Larme au Poing

Larme au poing  


  
Les yeux de Sirius se tournèrent vers le ciel. Deux éclats noirs parmi les étoiles. Il soupira et baissa la tête.  
Dis James... Tu savais que toutes ces étoiles qu'on voit dans le ciel, elles sont déjà mortes ?_  
_Silence._  
Même Sirius ?  
_-Même Sirius._  
_Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du prononcer pareilles paroles, James l'interdisait. Pour Cornedrue, il fallait toujours garder espoir et chaleur au fond de son coeur. Mais comment ressentir tout cela lorsque les ténèbres tombaient sur eux ?  
Sirius interrogea de sa voix rauque :  
James... Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?  
_-T'en vouloir... Pour quoi ?  
_-Tu le sais. Pour Lily.  
James soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
_Tu m'as dit que c'était fini, n'est-ce pas ?_  
-Oui... oui oui, bien entendu. Mais je ne voulais pas ça, James... Je ne voulais pas ça.  
Le froissement de la robe de James sur l'herbe s'interrompit alors.  
_Sirius. On en a déjà parlé..._  
Sirius ressentait le poids de ces paroles, la difficulté avec laquelle son ami les articulait.  
_Tu n'y peux rien, Sirius. Et moi..._  
-Et toi non plus. C'est Lily l'unique responsable.  
_-Tu es dur._  
-Simplement réaliste...  
_-Comment parviens-tu à déclarer ça, d'une voix placide, alors que tu l'as serrée dans tes bras..._  
Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis décida de se taire. James n'attendait pas de réponse. Ils continuèrent de marcher sans un mot. Ils s'approchaient.  
_Est-ce que tu te souviens de Poudlard ?_  
Sirius rit ouvertement, d'un rire qui résonna dans la campagne déserte. Puis il ajouta, d'une voix basse :  
On n'oublie jamais le bon d'une vie, James... Parfois, le mauvais prend le dessus, dans les moments de déprime... Mais Poudlard, je ne peux pas l'oublier...  
_-Tu te souviens quand tu t'es fait courser sur les toits par Apollon Picott ?_  
Sirius feignit d'être repentissant et afficha une grimace honteuse.  
_Seigneur, je prierai pour le salut de ton âme, Sirius..._  
-Merci, James... C'est bien d'avoir des amis.  
_-Euh...Sirius, je plaisantais._  
-Pas moi.  
Et encore un silence... Sirius fouilla dans les moindres recoins de sa mémoire pour trouver quelques méfaits qu'avait commis James. Puis un sourire de loup se dessina sur son visage.  
Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis retrouvé dans les couloirs à quatre heures du matin, pour aller rendre une petite visite courtoise à Lily...  
_-Si. Tu étais avec moi._  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, marmonna un Même pas vrai d'abord et porta son regard sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.   
Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler, faire n'importe quoi qui eût pu briser le silence d'une nuit si pleine de souvenirs... Mais il ne dit rien, et s'approcha encore, ses chaussures noires s'enfonçant à peine dans la terre meuble de l'allée.  
Et enfin, il la vit. Il tomba à terre, à genoux sans se soucier de la boue qui s'ajouta à celle qui maculait déjà sa robe déchirée.  
Il tendit la main devant lui. James n'était plus là. Sirius éclata en sanglots.   
James... Reviens... Je t'en prie, REVIENS !  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge...  
  
Il aurait tant voulu une réponse, un murmure dans le vent, le signe d'une présence. Ses doigts caressèrent le portrait des deux amants qui ornait la tombe... Une larme s'attardait sur la joue de Lily... Il l'essuya délicatement, et réalisa alors que plus une seule fois, James ne lui répondrait... Plus une seule fois, il n'évoquerait les vieux souvenirs de Poudlard, les souvenirs d'une époque révolue, où l'insouciance régnait dans les coeurs... Les souvenirs d'une époque où le nom de Voldemort n'effrayait pas encore.  
  
James et Lily sont morts, Sirius. Tu ne les reverras plus... Mais il faut garder l'espoir. Fais-le pour Harry.  
Sirius se retourna et dévisagea son interlocuteur de ses deux grands yeux noirs emplis de souffrance.  
Où le trouvera-t-on, cet espoir ?  
L'homme s'agenouilla et fixa de ses yeux clairs le regard perdu de Sirius.  
En nous, Sirius. En nous.  
Sirius hésita, et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme. Ils sanglotèrent ensemble, deux ombres perdues dans la nuit.  
J'aurais voulu être là cette nuit-là, pouvoir les sauver, faire quelque chose...  
-Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, Sirius, tu le sais.  
-Alors j'aurais voulu périr avec eux... Ne pas rester seul, ici.  
-Tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes là. Tu dois rester pour Harry...  
Sirius se releva, et interrogea d'une voix dure :  
Remus. J'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban. Douze ans de souffrance perpétuelle, de souvenirs, de larmes, de désespoir... Peux-tu un instant imaginer ce que j'ai vécu ? Peux-tu me rendre ce que l'on m'a volé ? Je suis brisé, Remus. Brisé de l'intérieur.  
-C'est de cela qu'il faut préserver Harry. Laisse-lui une chance de vivre.  
Un long silence suivit.  
Fais-le pour James. Et... Pour Lily.  
A son tour, ce fantôme s'effaça. Sirius serra une main sale et meurtrie sur son couteau. Si fort que du sang goutta sur l'allée sombre.  
Je tuerai Peter, murmura-t-il, oui, je me souviens de Poudlard, James. Il est enfin l'heure d'y retourner.  
Il abandonna une rose sanguine sur la tombe envahie par le lierre.  
_Pour Lily... _Un mot d'ordre dans la souffrance, dans le doute et le désespoir. _Pour Lily_, un leitmotiv ânonné tant de fois dans les ténèbres, d'une voix à laquelle plus rien ne redonnerait jamais de lumière.  
  
Fin, le 28/12/02 à 16h45 (Et 30 secondes ! ^_^)


	2. Ombre

Ombre.  


  
Il tomba genoux à terre dans un grand cri de désespoir. une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se dégagea violemment. Quel besoin avait-on de venir le contempler jusque dans ses instants de détresse ?  
Laissez moi ! hurla-t-il, laissez moi !  
Tous se reculèrent, puis se tinrent immobiles. Comme deux ruisseaux, des flots de larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Et comme si ce qui se déroulait dans son âme était trop lourd à porter, toutes ses émotions s'écoulèrent dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis secoua la tête. Pour la première fois, on le voyait pleurer, celui qui ne pleurait jamais. Ses mèches blondes balayèrent son visage. Elle s'accroupit face à lui, et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.  
Drago... On est tous dans le même cas. Tu n'est pas seul.  
-Ils sont morts... Morts, Cho ! Tu comprends ?  
-Je sais.  
Elle le serra dans ses bras, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer à son tour.  
Un à un, ils tombent... Il n'en restera aucun, Cho. Regarde les murailles de Poudlard... Elles ne sont plus que ruines...  
-Nous résistons encore.  
-Pour combien de temps ? s'écria Drago avec colère, rends-toi à l'évidence !  
-Nous n'avons pas le droit de perdre espoir.  
-Nous ne perdons pas espoir ! Nous ouvrons les yeux. C'est terminé, Cho, c'est trop tard.  
-Moi, je me battrai.  
-On ne fait pas le poids.  
La jeune femme soupira. Une rage comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant traversa ses veines. Ses battements de coeur redoublèrent d'intensité.  
Drago, tu creuses ta propre tombe au lieu de lutter ! Debout, allez...  
Drago ne bougea pas. Cho répéta son ordre.  
Lève-toi.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ce n'est pas en restant assis et en refusant toute issue qu'on aura une chance de s'en sortir ! L'heure n'est pas au deuil !  
-Je ne veux pas vivre pour les enterrer...  
-Alors tu vivras pour les venger.  
Un silence envahit la pièce. Drago fixa Cho et demanda d'une voix placide :  
Et qui te dit que je veux vivre ?  
Rogue s'approcha et tendit sa main au jeune homme, pour le forcer à se lever. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans conviction, et s'adossa à ce qu'il subsistait encore d'une colonne de marbre.  
Aucun de nous ne doit abandonner...  
-Je ne lui laisserai pas le loisir de me donner la mort.  
-Vous préférez vous la donner vous-même ?  
-Pourquoi devrais-je respirer si lui, lui, ne partage plus cet oxygène ?  
-Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que vous abandonniez. Vous n'êtes pas de cette race de faibles.   
-Comment pouvez-vous me juger, vous ? Je viens de le perdre...  
L'homme s'avança, regarda Drago dans les yeux et, pour la première fois, son regard s'embua.  
Je peux vous juger en connaissance de cause. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelqu'un.  
Drago le dévisagea.  
Et qui avez-vous perdu ?  
Rogue baissa la tête.  
Sa mère.  
Un long silence envahit la pièce. Rogue soupira et reprit :  
Le soir de sa mort, le monde s'est écroulé... J'aurais tellement voulu lui parler une dernière fois. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il la trouverait... Et il la tuerait. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Depuis cet instant, de toutes mes forces, j'ai lutté contre la magie noire, au péril de ma vie... Il m'importait si peu de mourir. Je voulais la rejoindre, ne plus être seul. Dans chaque visage, je revoyais le sien, dans chaque rire, l'ombre de son souvenir... Et pourtant j'étais seul, elle était partie, ne laissant pour tout qu'un enfant, un jeune garçon. Je savais que tôt ou tard, j'aurai à l'affronter, lui, son fils. Personne ne peut imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti. Elle renaissait sous mes yeux, et je la haïssais tant... Parce qu'elle m'avait laissée seule, et qu'elle était comme un joyau enfermé dans un écrin qui n'est pas le sien. Pot...Harry n'était pas comme elle, et ça, je refusais de l'accepter. Harry n'était pas mon fils, mais celui de James. Lily ne m'aimait pas. C'était à James qu'elle avait décidé de se lier. Je n'ai jamais voulu connaître d'autres femmes. Elle me hantait trop. Je pensais que le temps userait cette image, que Lily subirait une lente érosion... Mais tout est resté aussi clair dans ma tête, aussi précis, aussi...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les sanglots avaient tant secoué sa voix qu'il lui était devenu impossible de parler. Drago le dévisagea.  
Profess...  
-Mais je suis resté, Drago. Je suis resté parce que chacun a un but dans sa vie. Le mien est de faire ce qu'elle aurait souhaité que je fasse. Je me suis battu, parce que je continue à croire qu'un jour, je la retrouverai. Je me suis battu pour qu'elle sache à quel point je l'aimais.  
Drago le regarda avec pitié, pour la première fois. Il avait sous ses yeux un homme meurtri, un homme à la vie détruite, et qui continuait pourtant de se battre, malgré tout.  
Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit à Harry ? Il était encore temps...  
Rogue resta muet ; une perle d'eau brillante roulait sur sa joue. Les poings serrés, le regard vide, les membres immobiles. Drago porta alors un regard vers les survivants. Tous se tenaient aussi brisés que Rogue. Mais une lueur indescriptible brillait dans leurs yeux, aussi vivace que la flamme d'une bougie, aussi blanche qu'un rayon de lune.  
Le jeune homme se retourna sur un paysage dévasté, ce même paysage de néant où ils étaient tombés dans une lueur verte... Une ombre frêle se détacha sur la lune, l'espace d'un instant.  
La silhouette fit quelques pas, et leva le bras droit vers le ciel si plein d'étoiles. Le regard de Drago s'alluma... Il voulait croire, croire à une renaissance... L'espoir dessina sur son visage un sourire incrédule. Harry ! voulut-il hurler. Mais sa voix ne trouva jamais le chemin de ses lèvres et mourut dans sa gorge.  
Harry était parti. L'ombre ne cachait plus les étoiles. Mais Drago se battrait.  
_Pour lui_.


	3. Dark

Dark  


  
Deux doigts fins se glissèrent dans les mèches noires. Il se retourna avec un petit sourire tendre... Ses yeux brillaient. Elle se pencha vers lui et, d'une voix emplie de malice, lui chuchota :  
Il est tard... Si l'on surprenait une élève modèle de Gryffondor, à cette heure-ci, dans les couloirs...  
Il garda silence et passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille. Elle se dégagea :  
Tom, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça... Que se passera-t-il si l'on nous trouve ?  
Il ne répondit pas.  
Un professeur, une élève, insista-t-elle.  
-Peu m'importe pour l'instant... murmura-t-il. Tais-toi...  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement, faisant abstraction de toutes ces questions trop encombrantes. Il avait raison. Rien n'était important lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble. Les ténèbres, la menace, les regards.... Rien... Rien sauf lui.... Rien sauf eux...  
Elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui.  
J'ai peur, Tom.  
La main qui caressait ses cheveux s'immobilisa.  
De quoi, ma Lily ? De quoi ?  
-De nous...  
-Pourquoi ?  
Lily ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'effrayait... C'était... Comme une sensation de brûlure qui envahissait tout son être, une blessure qui s'ouvrait après une longue cicatrisation... L'aura de Tom englobait tout ce qui se trouvait autour... Elle étouffait chaque sentiment extérieur, excepté l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre... Cependant, comme les deux pôles opposés, qui s'attirent et se repoussent inévitablement, Lily et Tom ne pouvait se séparer, vivre l'un sans l'autre... Il n'y avait rien ailleurs. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Rien qu'eux.  
Ah ! Et encore une fois, la brûlure revenait ! Plus forte et plus douloureuse que jamais !  
Lily se retint de laisser transparaître son mal. Accompagné d'une autre souffrance, plus distincte et claire. A cet instant, Tom empoigna son bras qu'il observa avec attention.  
La jeune fille grimaça.  
Tu me fais mal, Tom...  
Mais aussitôt, la douleur fit place à l'étonnement.  
Tom... Le dessin... Il est devenu noir !  
-Je sais.  
L'homme découvrit son bras, laissant apparaître la même marque d'ébène. Lily frissonna et demanda très doucement :  
Tom, dis moi... Que signifie cette marque ?  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
Hum... Une sorte d'entrée dans un autre monde...  
-Lequel ?  
-Ne pose pas de questions... Tu comprendras assez vite... Mais, Lily, une fois que tu entres dans ce monde - il s'approcha pres de son oreille et continua en chuchotant - tu dois faire plus attention que les autres, ne l'oublie pas....  
-Ca y est, Tom.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je crois que je sais de quoi j'ai peur...  
A nouveau, Tom sourit, d'un air tendre et dur à la fois.  
Je suis avec toi, Lily. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir peur.  
La jeune fille se réfugia tout contre lui en fermant les yeux.  
C'est toi qui m'a marqué ce dessin au fer rouge sur ma peau... Tu _dois _m'expliquer.  
Elle se recula et plongea ses deux yeux verts dans l'encre des siens.  
Tu _dois_ m'expliquer, répéta-t-elle, avant, ma peau était blanche, sucrée et belle... Et maintenant, elle sent les cendres, le sang, la peur...   
-Lily, tu ne comprends pas. Cette marque t'offre bien plus que tu peux imaginer dans tes rêves. Je t'offre la royauté. Le trône des ténèbres... Il te tend les bras, Lily. Accepte-le, assieds-toi et tu n'auras plus jamais à regretter quoi que ce soit.  
Lily se laissa retomber dans les bras de Tom.  
Ils sont morts.  
-Qui ?  
-... Eux.... Ce qui se sont opposés à toi. Tous. Je sais que tu les a tués.  
-Non, tu ne comprends pas.  
-Tu crois ? Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ? s'exclama Lily dans un hurlement étouffé. Cette marque, ton regard si noir, toutes ces paroles que tu prononces, et toi, ta magie ! Ta magie, Tom ! Comme si cela n'atteignait pas le coeur et l'esprit des autres sorciers !  
-Que serais-tu en train d'insinuer ?  
-Je l'ai vue, cette lueur verte ! J'étais là ! Je les ai vus s'écrouler, mes parents ! Et toi aussi, je t'ai vu ! Je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Parce que c'était toi !  
Elle éclata en sanglots. Tom se surprit à la comparer à une petite fille fragile. Trop fragile pour être sienne...  
Tu désires t'en aller ? murmura-t-il d'une voix sans fond.  
-Quoi ? articula Lily avec difficulté.  
-Désires-tu partir ? T'éloigner, loin de moi ?  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'acquiescer.  
Non, Tom. Je veux rester avec toi.  
-Alors suis moi.  
Il lui tendait une main blanche aux longs doigts fragiles.  
Si c'est ton chemin, et la seule façon de t'aimer, d'accord, je te suivrai. S'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.  
Tom la serra contre lui.  
Tu as fait le bon choix, Lily.  
Ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Une larme glacée coula contre la joue de Tom.  
Je resterai avec toi.  
  
Et Lily se réveilla, en transe, dans le dortoir. A la lueur de la lune, elle vit Sirius et James, ayant abandonné la cape d'invisibilité, penchés sur elle. Ils déclarèrent gravement : Tu as de la fièvre, Lily. Nous ne sortirons pas cette nuit...


	4. Blink

Blink.  


  
Sirius lança son chapeau de sorcier en l'air.  
ALLELUIA ! hurla-t-il, la fin des exams !  
-On va fêter ça chez Rosmerta ? proposa Remus timidement.  
-Tope là !  
Lily les fusilla du regard :  
Vous savez bien que c'est interdit !  
-Tu sais bien qu'on s'en contrefout ! rétorqua James avec un grand sourire.  
La jeune fille esquissa une grimace, mais ses yeux brillaient.  
Sirius continuait à pousser des cris de barbare lorsqu'une silhouette essouflée apparut derrière une colonne.  
Eh, les maraudeurs, attendez-moi !  
La vue du garçon rondouillard fit sourire Remus.  
Salut, Peter. On comptait pas partir sans toi...  
-A peine ! marmonna Lily.  
-Alors, ces exams, réussis ?  
-Euuuuh... C'est à dire que... En fait, en Défense contre les Forces du mal, j'ai... enfin, ça s'est pas très bien passé, et pis aussi en potions... Un peu en divination et en métamorphose aussi... Quant à la botanique...  
-Bref, le pied ! conclut Sirius en tapant dans le dos de son camarade qui se mit immédiatement à tousser comme un forcené.  
-En tout cas, déclara James d'un ton solennel, on peut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche !  
Remus, Sirius et Peter l'observèrent avec étonnement tandis que les joues de Lily prenaient une teinte écarlate.  
Arrête... grommela-t-elle.  
-Aujourd'hui, continua James sans se soucier de Lily qui s'efforçait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme, Lily a envoyé au pied du mur l'effroyable Severus Rogue !  
-Pas possible ! s'écria Sirius.  
-James... Je vais te tuer.  
-Vraiment, tu crois ?  
Et il lui fit un clin d'oeil ravageur qui eut pour seul effet de la faire exorbiter les yeux et contracter les mains, comme si elle allait l'étrangler.  
Sirius poussa Remus du coude et déclara, d'un air faussement innocent :  
Ils nous mijotent quelque chose ces deux-là... T'imagines, si ça se trouve, ils vont finir mariés !  
Lily éclata de rire.  
Sirius, des fois, je me demande où tu vas les chercher... James et... Moi ?  
Et à nouveau, elle se mit à rire. James se détourna, vexé et minauda :  
Gnagnagna... je me demande où tu vas les chercher... Gnagnagna... un jour, d'abord, elle sera bien contente de m'avoir...  
-James, tu viens ??  
-Gnagnagna, tu viens ??... Tsss.  
-James, on part sans toi !  
James ouvrit de grands yeux, traita ses amis de traîtres et les rejoignit en courant.  
Tous montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivés à la statue de la Sorcière borgne, Remus sortit sa baguette et prononça : Dissendium ! Alors il se glissa dans le trou qui s'offrait à eux, Sirius y sauta promptement et les autres suivirent docilement.  
Eh eh !  
Une main retint James par la peau du cou. Il se retourna avec un sourire gêné.  
Professeur McGonagall ! Quelle bonne surprise... Pas trop éprouvante, cette journée, avec tous ces examens à faire passer aux élèves ? J'imagine que siii, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Potter...  
-Ouiiiii ?  
-Vous ne seriez pas en train d'essayer de sortir du collège par un passage secret et de violer l'article 1235 du réglement, alinéa 5 par hasard ?  
James ouvrit de grands yeux. Que pouvait bien raconter l'article 1235 du réglement ? Et l'alinéa 5 de surcroit ??? Il tenta simplement :  
Qui ça ? Moiii ?   
-Oui, je crois, oui.  
-Mais jamais de la vie ! Je n'oserai jamais, professeur.  
-Ah bon ? Aucune envie de fêter la fin de vos études ?  
-Ah mais pas du tout ! Ah mais vraiment pas !  
McGonagall eut un sourire amusé :  
Oh, oui, bien sûr, je me disais aussi... En fait, l'article 1235 était le seul que nous ne vous ayons pas surpris en train de violer...  
-Ah ben oui, je comprends ! Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé terminer l'année en beauté...  
-Ah ?  
-Oops... Euh, je voulais dire, euh, ben, c'est dommage, et voilà...  
Il y eut un silence.  
Vous vous rendiez à Pré-Au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ?  
James baissa la tête.  
C'est à dire queeee...  
-Allez-y, Potter, je garde le silence. C'est votre dernière année. Mais ça reste entre nous. Bon amusement.  
James écarquilla les yeux.  
Euuuh... y'a un piège, là ?  
Mais ce fut encore pire qu'un piège. Car le professeur lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Empli de malice.  
Heu, professeur...  
-Potter ?  
-Pourriez-vous... Décrisper votre gente main aleste de mon pauvre cou si méprisable pour une main comme la vôtre ?  
Les doigts de McGonagall se décrispèrent ; le professeur se tourna alors et disparut derrière une armure. James passa sa main sur sa nuque endolorie. Il tourna son regard vers l'endroit où la femme s'était volatilisée. Il esquissa un sourire et murmura :  
Cool. Vachement cool.  
-James ?  
L'interpellé baissa les yeux vers l'endroit duquel ses quatres amis le dévisageaient avec une incrédulité mêlée d'inquiétude.  
Kéki lui arrive ??? fit Sirius.  
-Euh...James...  
Le concerné sentit la main de Lily tirer timidement sur son pantalon.  
Vicieuse ! hurla-t-il.  
-Même pas en rêve ! rétorqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.  
Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire satisfait.  
T'es une peste, mais on t'aime bien quand même !  
Lorsque James les eut rejoint, Lily jugea utile de préciser :  
Je tirai sur ton pantalon pour t'appeler. D'abord, euh.  
-Et pour me dire quoiii ? soupira le garçon.  
-Juste pour savoir si tu allais te remettre de cette révélation...  
-Quelle révélation ?  
-T'as tapé dans l'oeil de McGonagall ! hurla Remus.  
-HEIN ? fit Peter qui n'avait toujours pas compris.  
-Eh ouais, mon p'tit pote, déclara Sirius d'un air expert, notre cerbère favori fait de l'oeil à James... Elle lui a même sourit !  
-Duuur ! s'écria Queudver.  
-En tout cas, murmura Lily d'un ton dubitatif, Minerva Potter, ça sonne pas mal.  
-Et Lily Potter, alors ! renchérit Sirius.  
-Espèce d'imbécile profond !  
-Et fier de l'être ! Nan mais c'est vrai, ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure.  
-On pourrait peut-être y aller ? proposa James, mal à l'aise.  
Remus, Lily et Peter s'élancèrent tandis que Sirius attendait patiemment que son ami descende dans le trou.  
Il lui marmonna :  
C'est pas gagné pour Lily...  
-Sirius, elle ne me plait pas.  
-C'est ça, et mes fesses, c'est du chocogrenouille.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par lààà ?  
-Quand tu composes des Odes à madame l'élue de ton coeur, c'est pas la peine de les laisser traîner dans le dortoir.  
Le visage de James prit une teinte cramoisie.  
PARCE QUE TU FOUILLES DANS MES AFFAIRES ? ET LE DROIT A L'INTIMITE, DANS TOUT CA ?  
Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil et fit mine de l'embrasser :  
Je faisais notre lit, mon amoooooour...  
-Crétin.  
-Monsieur Crétin, s'il te plaît !  
-C'est du pareil au même.  
Et il courut pour rattraper les autres qui avaient déjà pris une bonne avance.  
Sirius suivit en criant et hurlant des déclarations enflammées à son meilleur ami.  
_Belle_ _silhouette dans le soleil levaaaaaant...  
-_Couchant, pas levant !  
-Joli alexandrin, mec !  
Les cinq amis arrivèrent finalement aux Trois Balais après s'être extirpés difficilement des caves de Honeydukes.  
J'vais chercher les bières, fit Sirius.  
-Ouarf, on se demande pourquoi...  
-James... Belle silhouette...  
-Va chercher les bières, veux-tu ?  
Sirius s'approcha du bar, s'accouda négligemment et plongea son regard noir dans celui de Rosmerta.  
Saluuut Rosmerta...  
-Bonjour.  
-Comment vas-tu, Ô plus grande beauté de ce monde ?  
-Je travaille. Tu commandes ou pas ?  
-Ne t'emporte pas ainsi, mon sucre d'orge...  
-Sirius...  
-Bon, ok. Cinq bières.  
La voix de Rosmerta se fit soudain plus mielleuse.  
Tu as terminé tes examens, Si' ?  
-Yep.  
-Je suis sûre que tu les as réussis...  
-Ah ben pas moi... Ca te dérange pas de te marier avec un raté ?  
Rosmerta fronça les sourcils.  
Je t'apporterai les bières, t'es gentil. Va t'asseoir, va.  
Sirius se détourna du bar en sifflotant. En s'approchant de ses amis, il s'aperçut soudain que les pieds de James et Lily étaient entremêlés. Il sourit et fit d'un air angélique :  
C'est embêtant pour les grandes jambes, cette table, vraiment ! Y'a pas assez de place.  
Peter le dévisagea tandis qu'il allongeait ses longues jambes sous la table, mêlant ses pieds à ceux de ses amis. Lily sursauta, devint couleur pivoine, et se redressa prestement.  
Un problème ? bâilla Sirius.  
Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et Rosmerta arriva avec les cinq pintes.  
Tu as fait vite, mon petit lapin rose...  
-Sirius... menaça-t-elle.  
-Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... J'oubliais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on s'affiche... Pas encore. Tu veux préserver le secret de notre relation, Daaaarling...  
La jeune femme posa les bières avec violence, et éclaboussa Sirius au passage. Il lui sourit d'un air ravi :  
J'adore les femmes qui ont du caractère.  
Elle partit en claquant des talons, sans même lui répondre.  
James interrogea :  
T'as pas peur qu'elle en ait marre à force ?  
-Héhé...Aucun risque, elle en pince trop pour moi.  
Et il croisa les bras derrière sa tête avec un air royal.  
Il est joueur, se moqua Lily avec un regard sarcastique.  
Sirius feignit de ne pas entendre et empoigna sa Bieraubeurre d'un air conquérant. Il la regarda un instant, l'air dur. Puis il sourit, fit un clin d'oeil et chuchota en la montrant du doigt :  
Toi j't'aurai !  
Lily lui lança un regard consterné.  
Ce fut le moment que choisit Peter pour, d'un geste gauche, renverser sa chope sur la personne se trouvant à côté de lui, en l'occurence Lily. La jeune fille observa d'un air perplexe la bière qui s'écoulait lentement sur sa robe tandis que Peter se confondait en excuses maladroites. James se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui prit la main en déclarant d'une voix navrée qu'il allait l'aider à faire disparaître les tâches brillantes ; et ils sortirent de table.  
Une fois que James et Lily eurent disparu, Remus piqua un fou rire dans sa propre chope. Sirius observa Peter qui paraissait vouloir s'enfuir six pieds sous terre et s'exclama :  
Alors là, vieux chapeau.  
Peter s'enfonça sur la banquette.  
Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose.  
Le garçon lança à son ami un regard désolé.  
Superbe tactique d'éloignement des tourtereaux. Superbe. A graver dans nos annales.  
Remus ne se maîtrisait plus. Incapable de s'arrêter de rire, il tenta un vague instant de s'étouffer en plaquant sa cape contre sa bouche.  
Sirius tendit une main triomphante et amicale à Peter qui la saisit avec étonnement.  
On devrait faire équipe, chuchota le jeune Black d'un ton beaucoup trop sérieux pour l'être véritablement.  
Il prit sa baguette magique comme une épée, la posa alternativement sur le crâne puis sur chacune des deux épaules du garçon consterné.  
Mon enfant, je te baptise chevalier de la table...euh...  
Sirius se pencha un instant pour examiner la table et reprit fièrement :  
Chevalier de la table hexagonale !  
A nouveau, Remus explosa de rire et en tomba par terre. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, posa l'index sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. Peter l'interrogea du regard et le jeune homme fit mine d'écraser consciencieusement Remus par terre. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs arrêté de rire et dévisageait son ami d'un air effrayé.   
Soudain, Sirius s'interrompit et Remus, hébété, se releva. Rosmerta se tenait devant la table, son tablier plié à la main.  
Sirius...  
-Qu'y a-t-il madame la prunelle de mes yeux ?  
-Mademoiselle, s'il te plaît...  
Il eut un sourire ravi et déclara à ses deux amis :  
Je reviens tout à l'heure.  
Et il passa la porte des Trois Balais, la jeune femme pendue à son bras.  
Comment il fait ?? interrogea Peter, envieux, comment il fait ?  
Remus roula des yeux et déclara d'une voix suave :  
Question de magnétisme animal, mon chou.  
Queudver fronça les sourcils.  
Soit sympa, Rem...  
-Oui ?  
-Ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi. Sinon je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre...  
Le concerné posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami et sourit :  
Je t'y aiderai, vieux, je t'y aiderai.  
Lily et James revinrent un quart d'heure plus tard, particulièrement décoiffés et le visage pourpre. Remus eut un petit sourire mais ne posa aucune question. Peter, quant à lui, tenta de le faire (ayant la compréhension plutôt lente) mais sous un regard assassin de son ami, il se tut.  
Remus donna des explications sur l'absence de Sirius. Ce dernier les retrouva quelques instants après. On distinguait sur sa joue droite une trace de main écarlate. Il informa brièvement ses amis qu'il avait suggéré à Rosmerta de se mettre plus à l'aise dans sa grange... Pour une raison quelconque, cela n'avait pas plu à la jeune fille, et sa main était partie toute seule.  
Vraiment irrécupérable, se moqua Remus avec un sourire amusé.  
-Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, rétorqua Sirius d'un air moralisateur.  
-Cette formule est ton principe de vie, je crois.  
-Principe de drague uniquement, mon cher Lupin.   
-Elémentaire.  
James envoya un coup entre les côtes de son ami qui répliqua d'un air bagarreur qu'il ne valait mieux pas jouer à ce petit jeu là avec lui.  
Sirius poussa un cri de barbare (A l'assaut !) qui eut pour effet d'effrayer Lily qui se réfugia dans les bras de James.  
Sirius, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose, déclara Remus d'un air étonné.  
-Je montrais simplement l'exemple à Peter.  
James et Lily les dévisagèrent.  
Kézako quoi ?  
-James, fais un effort et, pour une fois, parle avec des mots connus de tous. Pitié.  
-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'entretenir des explications sur ce fait se déroulant sous nos yeux ébahis ?  
-On a dit : des mots connus de tous, James.  
Le concerné décida finalement de jeter l'éponge, découragé. Lily lança un sujet de discussion :  
Vous n'êtes pas tristes de quitter le collège ?  
Sirius ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
T'en as encore beaucoup, des comme ça ?  
-Je sais pas, moi j'aimais bien Poudlard... Les cours de métamorphose, de...  
-De divination ! renchérit James. En parlant de Divination... J'ai vu la vieille chouette gribouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 20/20 sur son cahier...  
-Nooooooooon ? interrogea Peter. Comment t'as fait ?  
-Très simple, Peter. Il suffisait d'affirmer avec suffisance m'avoir vu mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
-Il y a des techniques qui marchent à tous les coups, assura Lily en souriant.  
-Oh, toi aussi ? questionna Remus.  
Lily répondit par un clin d'oeil sous le regard noir de James. Peter secoua la tête en soupirant :  
Mais pourquoi ça arrive qu'aux autres, d'abord euh ?  
Sirius ne répondit rien, n'ayant pas été invité à s'exprimer. Puis, sans crier gare, Lily, Remus, James et Sirius se levèrent de table, et sortirent.   
Attendez moi ! hurla Queudver.  
Il courut pour les rejoindre, mais une main le retint dans le dos.  
Non, Mr Pettigrow ! Vous payerez, comme tout le monde.  
Peter ouvrit deux yeux désolés, prêt à pleurer.  
'Scusez moi, m'sieur, voilà 5 gallions...  
Et il sortit retrouver ses amis. Sirius marchait un peu en retrait et fut vite dépassé. Personne n'y prêta attention.  
Il regardait avec mélancolie Lily et James qui se tenaient la main, tout en sachant que jamais, pour rien au monde, il ne leur dirait ce qu'à lui, la boule de cristal de Trelawney avait révélé... 


	5. There's a place so dark

*Fic écrite par Neko-Oh et Tilicho*  
Voir fanfiction.net/~speropatronum  
  
Un crissement d'ongle. Deux crissements. Deux cris dans le mur. Deux hurlements insupportables.  
Il rejetta sa tête en arrière et abreuva ses yeux de la lumière de la lune, qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Sa première nuit ici... Combien y'en aurait-il ? Son voisin laissa échapper un hurlement.  
Sirius déplia son corps fin, s'appuya contre ses barreaux avec une droiture relâchée, et grogna :  
- Arrête un peu, deux minutes...  
On ne lui répondit pas. Un froissement de cape contre le sol... et à nouveau le silence. Il se laissa tomber au bas de l'entrée de sa cellule et marmonna :  
- On a pas le droit de parler dans c'putain d'asile, c'est ça ?  
Un nouveau froissement de cape. Une respiration rauque. Du froid dans tout le corps...  
Une explosion de glace dans les veines. Un regard bleuté, et...  
Les paupières closes de Sirius tressaillirent, et ses poings se crispèrent contre le métal insensible aux sanglots et à la colère.  
Et puis la chaleur revint comme les pas s'éloignaient. Une voix s'éleva dans une cellule proche :  
- Ferme-la, le nouveau. T'as rien compris. Tu les entends pas qui hurlent à l'intérieur, toi ?  
- Je suis innocent.  
Un ricanement dans le noir.  
- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit tous, mais il paraît que ça suffit pas.  
Silence. Reniflement.  
- Putain de justice.  
- Ils vont arriver.  
Sirius ne rétorqua rien. La glace à nouveau. Le désespoir. Le froid. Les larmes gelées. Le givre dans les iris. Les derniers mots, les voix, les voix qui implorent, les voix qui promettent, les voix qui emportent, arrachant, volant, les instants, ceux qui perdurent, les voix qui assassinent les vivants. Jure moi...   
- Eh l'artiste ?  
Sirius soupira.  
- Quoi ?  
- T'es là pour quoi ?  
Il laissa retomber sa tête entre ses bras et répéta d'une voix morne :  
- Je suis innocent, je te dis.  
- Oui. Peut-être. t'es venu là par plaisir ?  
Sirius refusa de répondre.  
- He, dis... Paraît qu'_Il_ est tombé... On dit... Dehors...  
Les dents de Sirius grincèrent. La voix empressée, dont les mots se cognaient et se blessaient les uns contre les autres, poursuivit.  
- On dit... Que le jeune Potter... C'est lui... Il paraît qu'il y a des fêtes gigantesques et...  
- Ouais, coupa Sirius, Il est tombé. Je sais pas pour combien de temps, mais il est tombé. Y'a tout le monde qui fête l'événement dehors, tout le monde qui est heureux... Mais il reste ces putains de cadavre. Ils ont fait une croix dessus, ils font mine de les oublier. Les Potter aussi sont tombés...  
Sa gorge se serra.  
- J'ai vu des corbeaux qui hurlaient sur les branches du grand peuplier.  
Il baissa les yeux. La mémoire revenait. Elle revenait, et il la souhaitait autant qu'il voulait la faire reculer. Encore un éclat bleuté.  
- L'artiste ?  
- Quoi ?  
- T'étais à Poudlard ?  
- Ouais.  
- Moi aussi. Des fois quand je ferme les yeux, j'revois les couverts en argent, les chandelles allumées dans la grande salle... On se croyait à l'abri à ce moment-là. Je pensais pas que je me retrouverais à la Forteresse Noire, même dans les cauchemars..  
- C'est beau l'innocence, grinça Sirius.  
Ses lèvres étaient maculées d'une ironie sourde.  
- Ton blason... demanda la voix.  
- Rouge et or. Du feu.  
- Et ben... j'croyais que les Gryffondor pouvaient pas mal finir.  
- Je suis innocent.  
- Moi j'étais à Pouffsouffle, alors tu vois...  
Sirius appuya son crâne contre le mur noir.  
- De quel crime le jaune et le gris pourraient être accusés ?  
Le voisin ne répondit pas. Un détraqueur passa à nouveau dans le couloir, répandant derrière lui son sillon de peur, de mort et d'horreur.  
- Tu t'appelles comment l'artiste ?  
- Tu t'en fous.  
- ...  
- J'ai pas raison ?  
- Binns enseigne toujours ?  
- Je crois.  
- Mon père l'avait quand il est mort... Y'en a que même la Faucheuse peut pas arrêter, hein ?  
- Ouais, y'en a... Y'en a d'autres qui la méritent pas et qu'elle arrête trop bien.  
Un nouveau silence. Les ongles qui commencent à saigner...  
- T'as quel âge l'artiste ?  
- Vingt-et-un an. Ca fait combien de temps à trimer ici ?  
- Une éternité et des poussières. Encore quatre-vingt si tu te casses centenaire.  
- Les murs peuvent s'écrouler.  
- C'est pas les murs. Ta chaîne, c'est toi.  
Le visage glacé de McGonagall lui revint en mémoire, ce doigt accusateur pointé vers lui : Vous ne ferez rien de votre vie comme ça, Black ! Jamais rien ! Quelle est votre ambition ? Je vous écoute ! Elle n'avait jamais été plus clairvoyante. La voix étherée de Trelawney qui murmurait : De l'obscurité, des chaînes, des souffles... mon pauvre garçon, quelle vie dure et torturée... Mais peut-être aurait-elle affirmé les mêmes prédictions si... si ils n'étaient pas... morts... si...  
- Ils essaient de te bouffer à l'intérieur, c'est ça ?  
- C'est qu'il comprend vite, en plus de ça...  
Ce regard bleu, entouré de longs cils courbés... Ces iris profonds... Cette courbure si délicate des yeux qui sourient... Les reflets du soleil sur l'azur infini...   
- He, l'artiste... ça va ?  
- Tu crois que ça peut aller ici ?  
- Tu t'es cogné aux barreaux, non ?  
- C'est rien. Rien. Non, c'est rien.  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Elle m'a plus jamais souri, après.  
Le visage gras de Peter s'imposa devant lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent, pour se recroqueviller en un poing solide. C'était impossible. Mais si ça n'était pas possible, il ne s'enfoncerait pas dans le sol trempé, la maison illuminée s'éteindrait tranquillement à cette heure, et ses pupilles bleues l'accompagneraient toujours. Peter.  
Ca va marcher. Peter est d'accord. Ca va marcher. Personne ne sait, Sirius, personne ne sait... Ca va marcher.   
- A ton avis, il est quelle heure ? dit Sirius.  
- L'heure ? ricana le voisin. Où ça ? A Tokyo, à Mali ?  
- Non... Quelle heure est-il au paradis ?  
Le voisin se tut.  
- Je vais devoir attendre avant de leur rendre à nouveau visite, ajouta Sirius.  
- On doit tous attendre. Y'a rien d'autre à foutre, de toute manière, et puis c'est le destin de l'homme, non ? On attend tous de crever.  
- Non, moi j'attendais rien. Je vivais.  
- J'en connais beaucoup qui vivent pour crever.  
- Pas nous.  
- Je vais finir par croire que t'es vraiment innocent, déclara le prisonnier en ricanant à nouveau.  
- Je le suis.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- Ils reviennent...  
Une cape frôla le sol. Une main pourrie caressa les barreaux de Sirius. Une neige livide tombait dans l'âme de Sirius, neige qui fondit avec l'éloignement du sinistre gardien.  
- Ils s'arrêtent jamais ?  
- Si, une fois que tu crèves. Quoique, j'en suis pas sûr.  
- Je rêve. Un putain de cauchemar, mais je rêve, je dors, je vais me réveiller. Je me sens souvent enfermé dans mon sommeil. Je vais ouvrir les yeux et elle sera à mes côtés.  
- Dans trois jours déjà tu n'oseras même plus espérer une sortie pareille. Ca va durer tellement longtemps que tu te sentiras comme un vieillard. Dans trois jours...  
- Ta gueule, je vais me réveiller.  
- C'était quoi ta matière préferée à Poudlard ?  
- La défense contre les forces du mal.  
- Et t'es là ? c'est comique... Le monde est à l'envers...  
- Encore plus que tu peux imaginer. J'ai jamais vu un tel foutoir.  
- Et tu faisais quoi avant de croupir ici ?  
- J'étais en formation d'Auror.  
- T'as été enfermé pour espionnage et traîtrise.  
- Non, j'étais un vrai Auror.  
Le prisonnier ricana, encore une fois.  
- Arrête de rire.  
- Moi je foutais rien, en fait... officiellement, je travaillais pas.  
- Et officieusement, tu faisais quoi ?  
- Traffic d'yeux de licorne. Faut bien bouffer, je revendais ça à qui voulaient. En général, ceux qui veulent de ça sont pas les plus sains...  
- Traffic de produits illicites et complicité en magie noire, hein ?  
- ... et meutre d'un représentant du ministère.  
- ...  
- Faut bien survivre. Je savais déjà qu'ici c'était l'enfer sans me douter vraiment...  
- Tu voulais attendre de crever en faisant semblant de vivre encore.  
- Oui, tu peux dire ça comme ça.  
Les ongles de Sirius se promenèrent à nouveau contre le mur.  
- Les murs sont vraiment fins.  
- Pas les murs de ta tête. C'est comme un disque de larmes qui repasse en boucle dans ton coeur.  
- T'entends... ?  
Un cri se répercuta contre les paroies. On traînait un homme qui tentait, faiblement, de crier.  
- Tu criais plus fort que lui, l'artiste.  
- Ferme-la.  
Deux ombres inhumaines encadraient la silhouette grise d'un adolescent qui se débattait de toutes les forces de son maigre corps. Ils le jetèrent dans la cellule qui faisait face à celle de Sirius. Son visage fin respirait la peur.  
Sirius voyait sa figure humide de larmes et de sueurs, ses yeux exorbités d'horreur, perdus. L'adolescent tendit une main tremblante et incrédule vers le jeune homme.  
- Je...  
- Bienvenue au purgatoire, fit nonchalemment le voisin de Sirius, entre eau, ciel, terre et feu... Pire que l'enfer.  
Mais l'adolescent restait muet, ses yeux d'animal affolé dans ceux du jeune Black.  
- Je... répéta-t-il, au prix d'un terrible effort.  
Il rampa jusqu'à l'entrée de sa cellule, coinça sa tête entre deux barreaux et articula :  
- Je... Sirius Black...  
Ses jambes cédèrent et il se retrouva face contre terre. Il releva encore une fois son visage et prononça difficilement :  
- Il... Il est toujours en vie.  
  
  
Un chien hurla à la mort dans le village voisin.  


  
***  


  


**_Forgotten_**_  
  
From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care  
But why should I care  
  
There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping acidic questions  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust  
A spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and its dark again  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up  
  
Moving all around  
Screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past the  
Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn   
Floats on down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up  
  
Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you  
I see it right through you  
I see it right through you  
I see it right through you  
I see it right through you  
I see it right through you  
I see it right through you  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up  
In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up.  
  
Linkin Park.  
  
_


End file.
